clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake-Eliza Relationship
The relationship between Blake Sommer and Eliza Bell is known as Elake (E'liza/B'lake) and formed during the first season of Clearwater. History Overview While Eliza at first thought Blake was too much of a bad boy for her liking, over time she began to develop feelings for him and even befriended his best friend Kat Whinnes. They formed a relationship that lasted for half of the year and has been fairly stable, with only a few rocky patches. This is changed when celebrating their six month anniversary and Eliza has sex with Blake even though she does not want to. This leads to Blake finding out she didn't and spiralling out of control. Eliza realizes she doesn't need his trouble and dumps him. This causes Blake to leave the state and officially end their relationship. Season 1 In Love Drunk, Eliza is looking for a boy to take her mind off things and bumps into Blake in the hall, knocking all her stuff over. He helps her pick it up and he invites her to sit with him at lunch. She agrees and then asks her friend Scott about him who tells her he is bad news, but she should see what he's like. At lunch, Blake's friends make rude remarks towards Eliza so they eat alone. They both realize they are going to Collosicon and Blake suggests they go together and rent a hotel room. Eliza sees that Blake wants to have sex with her and leaves him, not wanting a guy like him. She sees him later in the hall and he makes her talk to him and tells her that he likes her and he's not going to act like such an idiot. She agrees to date him because she feels sparks between them and tells him he better be a good boyfriend. In This Is How I Disappear (1), she is wrestling with Blake and he sees the cuts on her arm, demanding to know why she cut herself. When she can't give him a straight answer, he walks away. She catches him smoking pot with his friends and freaks out, throwing the joint away and stomping off with Moon. He catches her in the library and tells her she embarrassed him and not to do it again, but she tells him he did the same to her and she will stop cutting if he stops smoking. She walks away and he is pissed. He finds her in the hallway and they both agree to stop what they were doing, but cops come in with dogs searching for drugs and they find pot in Blake's locker. She is mad that he lied to her about only getting the drugs from his friends and doesn't care when Kat tells her Blake got suspended. In This Is How I Disappear (2), Kat tries to convince her to forgive Blake and go see him at his house when he asks for her to see him. Eventually, she gives in and pays him a visit. When he sees her, he starts sobbing and Eliza realizes just how much Blake needs her. In Dancing On My Own (1), they go to homecoming together, but Eliza is too caught up in her friends' drama to pay much attention to Blake. In Eyes Open, Blake introduces her and Kat to his new friend Jarrod and invites for him to sit with them at lunch. Unbeknownst to Blake, Jarrod was being very vulgar to Eliza and begging her to send him nude pictures. Eliza tells Kat that she won't tell Blake about this and upset him even further. Kat and Eliza both team up on Jarrod and tell him that they will tell Blake everything he did to Eliza if he doesn't stop, which he does. In The Change, Eliza's brother is getting a sex change and she gets help from Blake and a few more of her friends to go to his house and convince him not to get the surgery. When Moon comes and tells everyone it's not a good idea, Blake stays by her side through the whole thing unlike Scott and Chloe. In Two Kinds of Happiness, Blake learns that he is failing all of his classes and he needs to ace all of his midterms in order to not be held back. He plans on not telling Eliza, but Kat intervenes and almost tells her, but then Blake decides to tell her himself. Eliza is very supportive and tells him that she will help him study every night. She tells him that she loves him and he is surprised, but willing to study to make her happy. While they are studying, he gets bored and wants to have sex with her. She tells him that she's still not ready and he tells her he doesn't want a girlfriend who would rather study than make out. Eliza is hurt and leaves. He hears her talking to Kat the next day about possibly breaking up with him and realizes he doesn't want that to happen. He tells her that he will do anything for her and they make up. In Force A Smile (1), Olivia needs to talk to Eliza and sees her making out with Blake at her locker. Eliza sees that something is wrong with Olivia and tells Blake to give them a minute. He kisses her again and goes to his class. In Force A Smile (2), Eliza and Blake are together in the same car while they are looking for Olivia and Blake is trying to keep her calm. Season 2 In I Knew You Were Trouble, she walks into school for the new semester and Blake comes up and kisses her. In Sweet Nothing, she gets Blake to help her and Brittany expose Levi as a cheater. She sends Blake off to talk to Levi in the bathroom while they look through Levi's phone. In The Ghost of You (1), it is their six month anniversary as a couple and Blake fills her locker with balloons. He tells her he's planned a special night for them and her friends start to tell her that by special, he means sex. She starts to get worried because she's not ready for sex. Jarrod blackmails her into thinking that Blake will break up with her if she does not have sex with him, so she tells Blake that she's ready in fear of losing him. They are in his room that night and about to have sex and Eliza seems very nervous while Blake is excited. In The Ghost of You (2), they are laying in bed after they have sex and Blake seems very happy and pleased. He goes to the bathroom and Eliza starts crying, immediately regretting her decision to have sex with him. The next day at school, he overhears her tell her friends that she didn't want to have sex with him. He is shocked and leaves school to get high at his house. Eliza is told by Jarrod that he is missing and she finds him at his house. She tells him that she didn't want to have sex, but she doesn't think that he raped her since she never told him to stop. He goes insane and wants to have sex with her again. He attacks her and she pushes him into his coffee table, cutting him up bad in the process. She runs out of the house and over to her's. Kat finds her and tells her that Blake is driving while high and could be in trouble. Although she doesn't want to go at first, Eliza goes with Kat to find him. Eventually, they find him crying in his car and Eliza tells him that she is 100% done with him and they are over. Blake is shocked and heartbroken while Eliza feels better. He leaves her a note the next morning in her room saying he left Clearwater and that he will be back one day. She is relieved to have him out of her life for the time being. In''' '''Play With Fire, Eliza notices a letter on her bed from Blake saying that he wants her back. She starts to get really freaked out and doesn't know what's going on. She shows Olivia the next day and tells her that she thinks that Blake and her other ex, Josh, are working together to get her back, but refuses to tell anyone else about it, especially Dex, because they are dangerous. She insists Olivia not tell anyone, but Olivia ends up telling Ethan, who is friends with Blake. Eliza is pulled out of lunch by Olivia and tells her that Ethan talked to Blake. Ethan tells them that Blake is at the school to talk to Eliza, who is extremely frazzled. She wants to find him and tell him to leave so Dex doesn't find out, but Blake comes up to her and starts talking about getting her back while touching her arm. Eliza yells at him to get off when Dex comes up, confused. Eliza threatens to call the cops if Blake doesn't leave, which works. She steps outside at the end of the day to see Josh, Blake, and Dex all fighting and staring at her. She loses her patience with them and calls them both out on how awful people they are. They finally give up and leave, Blake looking very upset. Timeline *Start Up: Love Drunk (103) *Break Up: The Ghost of You (2) (210) **Reason: He tried to rape her and she was done dealing with his problems. Trivia *They are the first two characters to meet due to one person knocking over something of the other's. The other two are Scott and Dex. *They were once the longest lasting relationship on the show, but have been passed up by multiple others over time. *They were both obsessed with anime. Although, neither mention it after the first season, indicating they no longer are. *Eliza lost her virginity to Blake, but Blake lost his virginity before having sex with Eliza. *Blake left the state, but said that he will return for her one day. While he did come back, they never get back together. *Eliza would later have a sexual affair with Blake's best friend in the fourth season. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2